1. Field of the Invention
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device.
Note that one embodiment of the present invention is not limited to the above technical field. The technical field of one embodiment of the invention disclosed in this specification and the like relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. Furthermore, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. Specific examples of the technical field of one embodiment of the present invention disclosed in this specification include a semiconductor device, a display device, a liquid crystal display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, a power storage device, a memory device, an imaging device, a method for operating any of them, and a method for manufacturing any of them.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A transistor and a semiconductor circuit are embodiments of semiconductor devices. In some cases, a memory device, a display device, an imaging device, or an electronic device includes a semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A programmable logic device (PLD) includes a plurality of programmable logic elements (PLEs) and a plurality of programmable switch elements (PSEs). In the PLD, data on a function of each PLE and data on a connection between PLEs by the PSEs are stored in a configuration memory as configuration data.
A multi-context reconfigurable device in which configuration data can be instantaneously updated is suggested (e.g., Non-Patent Document 1). Moreover, Patent Documents 1 to 5 each propose a field-programmable gate array (FPGA) that includes a transistor containing an oxide semiconductor in a channel formation region (hereinafter referred to as OS transistor) and functions as a multi-context reconfigurable circuit.
Patent Documents 1 to 5 each disclose that the use of a memory including an OS transistor as a configuration memory for storing configuration data enables configuration memories to be arranged at a high density, resulting in high degree of integration of the configuration memories.